1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical apparatus which generates a harmony note in accordance with an input note.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional electronic musical apparatuses which generate a harmony note in accordance with an input note. Such conventional apparatuses include a voice processing apparatus which converts input voice into harmony voice of a tone pitch which is consonant with input chord information (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2879948). By this voice processing apparatus, the conversion of a tone pitch into that of harmony voice is done by detecting a tone pitch which is the closest to the input voice from among tone pitches of pitch names which form a chord of a melody range (higher than accompaniment range) to convert input voice into voice of the detected tone pitch (however, not the same pitch as that of the input voice).
In addition, there is a melody addition note control apparatus which generates an added note to add the added note to a melody note input by musical performance (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-224677). By the melody addition note control apparatus, in a duet setting with a rhythm pattern of rock or 16-beat, a note which is a third below a melody note is determined as an added note. In a trio setting with a rhythm pattern of rock or 16-beat, notes which are a third and a sixth below a melody note are determined as added notes.